Everyone Has Secrets18
by cbk56-1999
Summary: Eric and Nick tell Peter and Sophie their other secret.


Taylor walked into her dorm and sat down on her bed. She looked up and saw Juliet lying on her bed crying. Taylor walked over to her and sat down on her bed. Juliet looked up and was surprised to see who was sitting at the other end of her bed. "I'm sorry Taylor, I had no idea tha..." "I know" Taylor said interrupting her. "It's not your fault, you probably wouldn't of said it if you didn't know." Juliet nodded. "I wouldn't have." Taylor shrugged and walked out of the room and headed towards the lodge. She walked in and Jeffy ran up to her. Taylor picked him up and he asked, "Why were you crying?" Taylor laughed at how cute he looked and said; "I was remembering something bad about when I was younger." The little boy nodded and jumped out of her arms. She sat down on the couch and Eric went over to her and gave her a hug. Taylor leaned on him and a few tears streamed down her face.   
  
"I hate crying," she stated bluntly. "I don't think anyone likes it." Shelby said sitting down on the other side of her. Peter and Sophie walked in the room and Emily and Jeffy ran up to them. Peter picked up Emily and threw her up in the air. She laughed and then hugged him when he caught her. Sophie picked up Jeffy. Peter walked over to Eric and Taylor and looked around the room, "Where's nick?" Eric shrugged, "probably wandering around outside somewhere he likes the woods and stuff like that." He handed Emily over to Eric and headed outside. He found nick sitting against a tree a little ways into the woods. "Hi nick!" Peter said cheerfully heading over to him. Nick mumbled hello and didn't look up.   
  
Peter sat down next to him. "What re you doing out here?" Peter asked after a minute. Nick shrugged still not looking up and Peter caught him wiping his eyes. He realized that Nick had been crying. "Are you alright?" Peter asked and started to put his arm around him when Nick jumped. "Why don't you just fuckin leave me alone!!!!!" he yelled and stormed back to the campus. Peter sighed and slowly headed back himself. When he entered the lodge he saw nick sitting in the corner of the room with and angry look on his face. "Alright you guys lunch is soon why don't you all head to the cafeteria." "Umm...Peter," Emily said walking over to him, "What am I supposed to do with her?" Peter looked down and realized that she was holding molly, who appeared to be sound asleep. Peter quickly took her from Emily's arms. When he looked around he saw that Jeffy was sleeping in Eric's arms and that molly was lying on the couch with her head resting on Eric's lap. 'I guess it's their nap time' peter thought. He looked at Eric and noticed that he looked just as upset as Nick. He had the feeling that something else happened to that family that they hadn't told him yet.   
Peter went over and sat on the other side of Eric. "You all right?" he asked. Eric sighed and eventually he let out a weak, "yea, I'm fine." A few minutes later Emily began to cry. Eric and Peter both looked over at her and noticed that she was still asleep and seemed to be having a nightmare. "No!" The little girl screamed in terror then started screaming and crying. Peter rushed over to her and shook her gently. When Emily woke up she started crying again. She hugged Peter tightly and cried in his arms for a while until she eventually cried herself to sleep. Eric and nick watched the whole thing and looked very upset. They seemed to have a mixture of fear and anger in their eyes. Sophie looked at peter, and looked very upset. She sat down on the chair facing the couch. She was holding molly who was asleep at the moment.  
  
PETER'S POV  
  
I looked over at nick and saw that he had his knees pulled up to his chest and his head was resting on his knees. He looked upset. Eric had his head leaning against the back of the chair and looked frustrated. They both seemed to look over at me the same time. They looked expectant like they were waiting for me to say something. After a minute Nick put his head back on his knees and started to shake. I realized that Nick was crying so I laid Emily back down on the couch and went over to him. I put my arm around him and was grateful when he didn't pull away. "Nick, Eric, what's wrong?" Nick wiped his face and looked up at Eric. I guess he was asking Eric if he should tell. Eric seemed to think a minute but after a little while he slowly nodded his head. Nick looked at him expectantly and it took Eric a minute to realize that Nick wanted him to tell the story. He sighed then said, "Think peter. What else causes a four year old to have nightmares like that? She certainly wasn't dreaming about the boogie man." "Did they beat you all?" I asked. Nick nodded his head. "Yea, at first our dad just beat Eric, I guess because, he wasn't his, but then when I was about five our mom and my dad started beating both of us. It was never really bad, well, nothing like what happened to Taylor anyway. But then, Emily was born, and they got a little worse. But once Emily was about 2 1/2 they focused mainly on her. Whenever one of us would try to protect her they would beat us until we couldn't really do anything then they would beat her twice as much as they would have." "Yea," Eric said interrupting, "So we stopped doing it, it killed us to just watch them beat her but if we interfered they would have done it twice as much." Eric began to cry and so did nick. "When Jeff was born they went on like that for a while, he was never really beaten but he always had to watch it. When Molly was born and our mom died our dad came home and beat every one of us, including Jeff, so bad worse then ever before." He killed himself a couple days later, and about an hour before he killed himself he told me about you." Eric said practically sobbing.  
  
They both cried for a while and then Nick looked up at me. "If your wondering why we were so surprised whenever Emily went to you it's because ever since she was one and was able to realize that her parents were bad because she would see them beating us, I know that's hard to believe that a one year old could tell if someone was evil or not but she could. Ever since she was one she wouldn't let our parent's hold her she would cry every time they even touched her. When she was two and they started to abuse her, they told her that all adults were evil and if she told anyone about what they did to her that person would hurt her like they did. So every time we went to a new place she wouldn't let anyone other that us hold her. She even would get upset when they tried to hold her hand crossing the street. You see if she was awake right now and knew that we were telling you this she would probably be punching Eric right now, and screaming and crying for us to stop. So when we found out that she actually asked you to hold her it was a BIG surprise." I was surprised too, I was actually a little happy that she actually liked me that much. Emily and Jeffy woke up and Nick and Eric gave me pleading looks begging me not to talk about it anymore in front of her.   
  
"Alright," I said answering their silent question. They both sighed with relief. "Why don't we all get lunch?" They all nodded and we walked into the cafeteria. Sophie was still holding molly who was still sound asleep and Peter was holding Emily who was clinging to him nervously again and Jeffy was running around the room noisily.  
  
I'm sorry the last two chapters were so short. I promise the next one will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!   



End file.
